


things in common

by wackpainterkid (swanandapirate)



Series: Manon's Mondays [4]
Category: SKAM (Netherlands)
Genre: Bromance, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanandapirate/pseuds/wackpainterkid
Summary: Liv has to admit that the relationship between her and Noah’s friends is kind of weird.Because she knows them but doesn’t really know them.And so, when she runs into one of them—it is a small world, that city of theirs—it’s always just a little bit awkward. A small smile, maybe a modest wave; hesitation about whether they should stop to talk or just leave it at acknowledging each other and continue on with their day.Usually, it’s the latter.So, the day that things end up going differently, that it’s the former is quite noteworthy.





	things in common

**Author's Note:**

> It's Monday somewhere lol.
> 
> Because I cannot live in a world where Micha does not get the attention he deserves I wrote my own Micha appreciation fic based on a post I previously made on my Tumblr. Also this ended up being twice as long as I intended for no reason. Hope you like it

Liv has to admit that the relationship between her and Noah’s friends is kind of weird.

Because she knows them but doesn’t really know them. 

The knowing them comes from stories floating around, from talking with other people who do know them. The not knowing them, then again, is due to them never having had a conversation and Liv doesn’t think that is going to change soon. Noah isn’t there to properly introduce them to each other, isn’t there to act as the connection between his girlfriend and his friends, as something they have in common. He’s still in Berlin.

And so, when she runs into one of them—it is a small world, that city of theirs—it’s always just a little bit awkward. A small smile, maybe a modest wave; hesitation about whether they should stop to talk or just leave it at acknowledging each other and continue on with their day.

Usually, it’s the latter.

So, the day that things end up going differently, that it’s the former is quite noteworthy.

Her earbuds are blasting an Aretha Franklin song as she’s on her way to a record store. They were having a sale and Isa told her to meet her there. Liv’s head softly bops along to the rhythm of the track, her feet steadily hit the street tiles.

She hears something all of a sudden, something other than the soulful voice in her ears. Something that vaguely sounds like her name. But she won’t fall for it this time. She’s just imagining things. No need to stop and make a fool of herself.

“Liv!” someone calls again and this time it is clear enough to not be a figment of her imagination.

The voice carries a hint of familiarity, but she can’t place it, can’t say where she’s heard it before or to whom it belongs. She yanks out one of her earbuds and stops. Her eyes searching for the source, she turns around.

She sees Micha running up to her, his chain bouncing around with every step he takes as he comes closer to her.

“Hey,” he says, his chest heaving. He flashes his teeth in a kind smile. Liv smiles back but it is laced with guilt. She ignored him—not on purpose, though—and made him chase after her, again, not intentionally.

“Hi,” she replies. The word lingers, and she doesn’t manage to get rid of all of the uncertainty in her tone.

“How are you?”

Liv takes out her second earbud and pauses her music before stuffing her phone into her pocket. 

“I’m good,” she says. 

She feels slightly ill at ease. It isn’t Micha’s fault, far from it even, her boyfriend’s best friend still has a smile on his lips and there is a genuine interest in his eyes. It is definitely her fault because she’s very aware of how this is the most they have ever spoken. There is a pause before she continues.

“You?”

“I’m doing great. Enjoying the summer. I’m actually having a small get-together at my place tonight, you want to join?”

Her brow furrows.

“Noah is still in Berlin.”

She thought that Micha knew that. Noah is in Berlin until the end of the month. And surely, he would want the two of them to come, not just her. It would be weird if it was just her. They don’t know each other.

Micha chuckles in response to her blunt answer. “I’m aware but it’s you that I’m inviting, not him.”

Liv feels her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Very smooth, this entire exchange.

“Oh uhm,” she hesitates and rubs the back of her neck. “Sure?”

Her answer comes out as another question and it is an apt representative of how she’s feeling inside.

“Awesome. Gotta run, but I’ll see you tonight!”

“Yeah, see you tonight,” she mumbles as Micha walks the other way.

She watches him leave, stress already building up in the pit of her stomach. It takes a few moments before Liv remembers she is supposed to meet Isa now. 

Hurried steps take her to the record store. The store’s bell rings as she enters, and it isn’t difficult to spot her friend’s curls in the tiny space. 

“Hey, Liv!” Isa walks over with open arms, looking for a hug. Liv complies and squeezes back in the embrace. “How’s it going?”

“I think I just agreed to go to Micha’s house tonight,” Liv tells her, walking to a bin filled with discounted vinyls.

Isa’s curls whisk as she looks at Liv with an incredulous look.

“Wait, what?”

“I ran into him on my way here and he invited me to come to this thing at his house.”

Liv sorts through the vinyl’s, considering each copy her fingers touch before moving to the next one. Out of the corner of her eye, however, she tries to see Isa’s reaction, tries to determine whether her response will validate the stress she’s currently feeling over hanging out with Noah’s friends without Noah being present.

“That’s so nice of him!” 

It doesn’t. 

Could it be that she’s overreacting? That she’s being way too pessimistic about something that will probably end up being fine?

She considers the possibility but then she remembers that she doesn’t like to be out of her comfort zone, doesn’t like to leave things up to chance. And going to Micha’s house all by herself is definitely asking for things to be out of her control.

Liv watches Isa again, who already has a copy pressed to her chest and is diligently searching through the remaining bins. 

“Can you come along?” she asks her friend. 

That way she has less to fear, that way she won’t be going there alone.

A grimace appears on Isa’s face as she looks up. Liv can already feel the rejection coming.

“Sorry, my mom’s in town and we’re going out for dinner.”

A long, dramatic sigh comes out of Liv’s mouth. There goes her solution.

“Maybe I should just skip it, tell Micha something came up.”

“Liv Reijners,” Isa threateningly points the vinyl at her and Liv’s hands automatically go up in response. “You’re going to that party. If only to find out how the three of them became friends because I’m still very confused.”

Liv can’t help but laugh. 

“Ies…”

“Like you’re not curious,” she questions, eyebrows drawn up high.

Liv has to admit that she has indeed wondered the same from time to time and she hasn’t had the time yet to ask Noah how their friendship originated. Going to Micha’s would be a good opportunity to get intel. Additionally, she would have an opportunity to get to know the guy, to get to see what kind of person Noah considers to be his best friend.

It is decided, Liv will go to Micha’s house tonight and she’ll get to know him, and everything will be fine.

-/-

Her determination doesn’t mean that her anxiety has vanished, because it is currently very present racing through Liv’s entire body as she rings the doorbell for the house that belongs to Micha.

And yet, it is Gijs who opens the door.

“Hey Liv, come on in,” he says with nonchalance in his voice and in his manner, not even waiting until she has completely entered to find another place to be.

She shuts the door behind her and begins to examine the living room she is standing in. The lights are slightly dimmed and the sound of chatter, of several conversations held at the same time is almost overwhelming.

Liv doesn’t know what small exactly constitutes as in Micha’s dictionary, but this is not something she herself would describe as small.

As her eyes move along the room, she mainly recognizes people who are from Noah’s year, with some exceptions of people she has never seen at all. Not everyone is a stranger, however, she, obviously, knows Micha and Gijs. Anna, Gijs’ ex-girlfriend, is there too with some girls Liv remembers seeing at the Beyoncé party last year but of whom the names have become blurry.

At least she has a back-up plan in Anna. Even though she is mainly friends with Isa, Liv knows her well enough to socialize with her. 

“Liv!” she hears for the second time today and again, she sees Micha make his way towards her, zigzagging between his guests. “You came!”

“I did. Hi.”

“I’m glad,” he states with a welcoming grin. “Drinks are over there.” 

He points at a table filled with beers and wine. Liv quietly sighs and prepares herself to ask the question she has to ask every time: whether there are any drinks without alcohol. She doesn’t get the chance, however, to utter the words. 

“Wait,” Micha says, more to himself than her. “You don’t drink.”

“No, I don’t.” Liv’s head shakes, and her eyes narrow ever so slightly.

Not in a negative way but in a surprised way.

Because they’re not supposed to know each other.

“Sorry, forgot about that for a second.” And Liv wants to ask him how he even knows that, let alone “forgot about it for a second”, but before she can, she is being led to the kitchen. “There are tons of non-alcoholic drinks in the fridge, take your pick.” The words are followed by a wink.

Without truly looking, she picks out some random soda and closes the refrigerator again.

“I’m assuming you don’t know a lot of people here? Come on, let me introduce you to everyone. I’ve got a few friends who are into music too.”

Liv doesn’t move, however.

Suddenly, it all becomes too much. 

The kindness, the pretending to know her, it rubs her the wrong way. He doesn’t know her. They don’t know each other; this entire situation is just awkward and fabricated.

Besides, she’s not some lonely person that needs to be included now that her boyfriend is away. She is her own person with her own life that continues to go on without Noah. She doesn’t want, nor does she need Micha’s pity.

“Is everything okay?” he asks, concern swirling in his brown eyes as her feet stay glued to the kitchen floor.

“I don’t want to seem ungrateful or anything but why are you doing this?”

“Doing what?”

“Trying to include me. We don’t know each other, and Noah isn’t here so we don’t have to hang out. I definitely don’t need your pity.”

“Liv.” And for the first time, her name isn’t said with excitement or surprise, but with disappointment, with consternation. “I invited you because I wanted you to be here, not because I pity you.” A frown creases his forehead. “I do have to admit that it has to do with Noah. Don’t get me wrong, I love the dude, but he had some issues and then you appear and suddenly he starts smiling out of the blue, he becomes less solemn. We’ve been friends for ages and I had never seen him like that before.”

He shakes his head and his tiny braids move along.

“So, I wanted to get to know the girl that makes him so happy and say thank you.”

“Oh,” Liv says because she can’t seem to think of anything else that is fitting for the situation that they’re currently in. Well, the situation she forced them in. Except for: “Sorry.”

“But you don’t have to be here if you don’t want to,” he reassures her and there isn’t even a tinge of resentment or anger in his timbre. It is just a reassurance and nothing else.

“No, it’s— it’s fine, “she replies, shame coloring her words. “I’ll just stay a little longer.”

“Good.”

Liv draws in the condensation forming on the can of soda as a last resort; she doesn’t know what else to do at the moment. They’re still standing in the kitchen, still separated from the other guests and now there is an awkward vibe floating around them, which is one-hundred percent her fault.

“I see what Noah meant when he told me you were feisty.” There’s humor in his voice and Liv manages a small, still shameful, smile.

It does kind of make sense that Noah would’ve told his best friends about her, the same way that he told her about them. Because he wants the people he loves to know about each other, to get along. That is probably how Micha knew she didn’t drink alcohol, how he knew about her music.

“Let’s join the others.”

And they do, they take place in an empty couch, an island surrounded by a sea of laughter and conversation. Their silence doesn’t have to be awkward but to Liv cannot be anything but, so she searches for something to say, something to talk about. All of a sudden Isa’s voice appears in her mind.

“Hey Micha, can I ask something? How did Noah, Gijs and you become friends, you seem like such different people.”

“We are.” Micha nods in agreement. “But that doesn’t mean Noah, Gijs and I don’t have things in common.”

“Did I hear my name?” Gijs asks as he walks by, interrupting Micha’s answer.

“Yeah, man. Liv wants to know how we became friends.”

“Oh well that’s a long story,” he says, jumping next to them in the couch.

She is all ears.

Liv learns a lot that evening. About Noah, about Micha and Gijs, about their friendship. Even about herself, oddly enough.

She gets along fine with Gijs. He’s got a weird sense of humor and is apparently somewhat of a prodigy in physics. He tells her he’s planning to pursue a career in astrophysics, which definitely comes as a shock to Liv. Gijs is not entirely her type of person, but he isn’t as bad as the stories, those whispered through the school, paint him out to be. 

And then there’s Micha. Micha who works out to seventies music and thinks Earth, Wind & Fire is the best band known to man. He talks about his family, talks about how his mom makes the best food on earth and tells Liv to ask Noah about it because he knows how good it is. He wants to become a doctor to help others and Liv can only testify that it’s a true fit to his character.

In one evening, Micha becomes just about her favorite person in the entire world.

Okay, after her friends and Noah but it is a close call to be honest.

-/-

When Noah returns back home from Berlin, it’s as if a small piece of her— a very small piece, might she add— is brought back to her. It feels nice to be together again, to stroll hand in hand with no real purpose like they are doing now.

He tells her even more about his adventures in Germany, how his friends came to visit and how much fun they had. Liv listens attentively, with a curl to her lips. He doesn’t know yet. She’ll tell him about that evening at some point but for now, she loves looking at him while replaying all of the lovely words his friends had to say about him, while thinking about how loved he is by people other than her.

“Liv!”

Right now, she doesn’t have to hesitate about whose voice it is, whether they truly mean to call her.

“Micha!” she yells back as he walks towards them. She lets go of Noah’s hand to greet him. Micha gives her a tight hug and kisses her on the cheek.

Noah is watching the scene with a look that screams both confusion and amusement. They both turn to him and share a laugh, the two of them thick as thieves.

“Your girl and I have become besties,” Micha explains his _other_ best friend. “But don’t worry, bro, I still love you the most.” He winks with a bright smile and envelops Noah in a warm hug as well.

“Ditto,” Liv says laughing.

“Good, man,” Noah sounds just a tad overwhelmed, extending his hand to greet his best friend with their personal handshake.

They talk for a while longer, but Micha can’t stay very long because his mom made dinner and he can’t miss that because it’s too good. Noah agrees wholeheartedly 

“So… you and Micha?” he asks once his friend left.

His hand intertwines with hers again and they resume their walk, slow and unhurried.

“I got to know him and Gijs while you were away.”

“And?”

Liv can hear the worry in the one-word-question and she gently squeezes his hand to chase it away.

“I like them. We get along really well. I mean, it isn’t difficult seeing that we’ve got a big thing in common.”

“Which is?”

“Three guesses what that might be, you genius.”

**Author's Note:**

> I publish a fic every Monday (if I don't let life/procrastination get the better of me)


End file.
